after the phoenix
by aangbro4life
Summary: after defeating the phoenix king (loser lord), the gaang must now survive their love lives, and one war crazed azula wanting to get revenge. But luckily for team avatar some new friends will tag along for the ride


I do not own ATLA

Aang looked out over the balcony of the jasmine dragon in to the valley below, He heard arguments coming from inside. It sounded as though everyone was arguing with Sokka about his painting, Aang just smiled. Aang was a lot taller and stronger now he was no longer a goofy kid from the iceberg he was now a lot more chiseled and manlier. He was standing outside for about five minutes before he heard the doors open. He heard footsteps and then heard running he turned just in time to see Katara wrap her arms around his neck. The wind was knocked out of him as he was in a tight hug from Katara. Aang was very surprised by this and even more so when he felt hot tears fall onto his clothes.

"Katara is something wrong" Aang asked

"No Aang I'm fine" Katara replied

"Katara what's wrong" he said again.

As he looked down into her sapphire eyes she looked up their eyes locked. Its just everything… her words were cut off as Aangs lips crashed into hers and her eyes opened wide but she was done hiding her feelings she loved Aang and she knew he loved her.

The rest of the team were still inside giggling (apart from mai) at a joke Sokka told. Everyone was having a good time until they heard a clap and they all looked around to see Toph with her hand over her mouth. They all looked at her quizzically and she slowly moved her hand away and finally Suki said

"What is it Toph"

"twinkle-toes has finally made his move on sugar queen" she replied.

Everyone's heads whipped around to look at the door and Sokka jumped up and started towards the door mumbling

"I'm gonna kill that kid"

But Suki held him back

"Come on Sokka they deserve each other" she said.

Eventually Sokka gave in. Sokka was still grumbling when Aang and Katara walked back in holding hands. They noticed everyone looking at them and they both blushed bright red

"Sooo what were you two doing" Zuko asked.

"Nothing" they both said in unison

"You're lying" toph said A grin breaking across her face.

They tried to look confused but no one was convinced

"If nothing happened why are you two still holding hands" said mai

At that they realized they were caught

"Well uhhh well" said Aang

"Me and Aang have decided to start a relationship" said Katara.

At that Sokka snapped he leaped up and sprinted at Aang, Katara had no idea what was happening until Aang panicked and blew Sokka back so he was sprinting in one place. After about ten seconds Sokka collapsed and when he looked up he had Katara and Suki glaring down at him.

"Hahahaha" everyone was bursting with laughter as toph scowled at them all

"it's not funny" she said.

Toph had just received a letter from haru,

_dear toph I have sent this letter to see if you would like to meet me for dinner on Friday night at bouy yuns restaurant in the upper ring_

_Love haru_

"Ohh I fell bad for haru" said Aang

"And whys that twinkle-toes" said toph

"Because" Aang said "he's going to get beaten to a pulp"

Everyone started laughing harder and toph blushed

"Well I'm going" she said.

At that everyone sat bolt upright

"Wait what" said Sokka

"I said snoozles I'm going" she said once again

"Well good on you toph plus he must really like you that the most expensive restaurant in ba sing se" said Katara

"Yeah" said Aang grinning "you might actually get a boyfriend"

At that toph blushed and Katara whipped her boyfriend in the in the stomach.

"Ouch" Aang said putting on a hurt face and turning away from her

"Oh Aang I'm so sorry" Katara said "let me see it"

She turned his faced to look him in the eyes but when he looked at her he had a big grin on his face he planted a kiss on her lips, he started to put a bit more passion into the kiss but before he could Sokka jumped up and said

"Hey no PDA around me"

Katara rolled her eyes and gave Aang a peck on the check

Before turning back to toph and saying "so do you like haru"

Toph blushed again

"Well to be honest I just want to see how it goes I kind of want someone I can laugh with that also isn't a wuss"

"Well I think you two would make a great couple" said Katara insistently

"Okay fine I'll go" said toph "but next one who talks about it gets earth bended into a pulp"


End file.
